battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
TriDent
Not to be confused with the Robot Wars competitor. '' '''TriDent' was a robot built by Team Coolrobots that competed in the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was a silver robot armed with a lifting arm that could rotate 360 degrees. It also had two spike plates on the front for impaling robots. For Season 5.0, TriDent was resprayed dark green. It performed decently in BattleBots, reaching the televised rounds in Season 5.0, but never went further than the round of 32. Robot History Season 4.0 TriDent's first ever match in BattleBots was against Jersey Devil. TriDent rammed Jersey Devil like a cannon shell, several times. Jersey Devil tried a defensive spin, but to no avail. TriDent didn't land any solid hits after that, only glancing shots and pushes, but Jersey Devil spent the whole match running away. After this, the time ran out and TriDent won on a 30-15 judge's decision. This win put TriDent to the final preliminary round, where it faced Plowbot. The bots circled each other, and Trident used its far superior speed to get the position it wanted and ram Plowbot into the wall spikes. Trident basically got its way with Plowbot, ramming and shoving Plowbot, pushing it around, and hitting it into the wall spikes. TriDent never seemed to use its lifting arm, though. At one point TriDent rammed Plowbot hard enough to impale itself into it, and the bots had to be separated. In the end, the time ran out and TriDent won on a 36-9 judge's decision. This win put TriDent to the TV rounds, where it faced Space Monkey. Space Monkey won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and TriDent was eliminated from the tournament. Because it lost in the round of 64, TriDent couldn't participate the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 TriDent's first match in Season 5.0 was against Ravager. TriDent won on a 34-11 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Problem Child. TriDent won by KO and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Minnesota Mangler. TriDent won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds again, where it faced Nemesis. TriDent won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced T-Minus. The two robots met in the center of the BattleBox and TriDent got its arm under T-Minus. It lifted, but T-Minus simply drove off. T-Minus appeared to be having trouble steering itself to get under TriDent. TriDent drove off and lifted its body off the BattleBox floor. T-Minus got under TriDent's side and flipped it. TriDent drove itself onto the killsaws and sent sparks across the BattleBox floor. As TriDent was still on the killsaws, T-Minus went straight at TriDent and T-Minus flipped it again. As TriDent was balancing on its front, T-Minus got underneath it and sent TriDent tumbling onto the killsaws. TriDent drove around the BattleBox and T-Minus drove itself onto the killsaws. TriDent got under T-Minus and started to lift it. TriDent tried to push T-Minus, but T-Minus fell off. T-Minus then gave TriDent another full flip from the rear. TriDent went over the killsaws again and T-Minus went straight at TriDent, flipping it onto its back again. T-Minus dealt with a seam in the BattleBox floor and TriDent drove across the BattleBox into another set of killsaws. TriDent drovw over the killsaws once again and T-Minus tried to flip TriDent again, but it missed. After this, T-Minus managed to flip TriDent again. Toward the end of the match, T-Minus flipped TriDent once again and pushed it against the spikestrip. TriDent tried to escape, but T-Minus lifted it onto its front. TriDent tried to get itself to land upside-down, but T-Minus shoved it against the wall and tossed it again. TriDent struggled to escape the spikestrip and soon got back on the BattleBox floor. T-Minus tried to flip TriDent one more time, but it missed and the time ran out. T-Minus won on a 33-12 judge's decision and TriDent was eliminated from the tournament again. For unknown reasons, TriDent didn't participate the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Even if it did, it wouldn't come back for the middleweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Wins/Losses: *Wins: 6 *Losses: 2 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from California